


First Time

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis is nervous bc he's a daddy for the 1st time!!, M/M, baby stuff, baby stylinson, cute stuff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry po raz pierwszy są tatusiami i Louis nie ma pojęcia, co do cholery robi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511294) by [Stylin_son](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_son/pseuds/Stylin_son). 



Pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis zobaczył na oczy ich małe dziecko, czuł, jakby miał zemdleć. Pierwszy raz, kiedy zabrali ją do domu, biegał do jej łóżeczka co kilka minut, aby upewnić się, że nadal tam jest. I kiedy pierwszy raz płakała, Louis też płakał. 

Harry, oczywiście, był profesjonalny przy małej Darcy. Obejrzał wszystkie filmy z pierwszymi chwilami matek, doskonalił swoją technikę przewijania i przygotowania idealnej butelki na mleko, tygodnie zanim dziecko było planowane. Louis także próbował się uczyć, na nowo przeżywając dni, kiedy jego siostry były małe i próbując przypomnieć sobie, co robiła jego mama. Ale nie był on najcierpliwszą osobą, szczególnie nie dla siebie. Po prostu pozwolił Harry’emu robić te wszystkie rodzicielskie rzeczy.

Więc kiedy Darcy zaczynała płakać, Louis miał mały atak panikii.

-Co się stało? - Louis krzyknął do Harry’ego biegnąc by zabrać Darcy. - Dlaczego ona płacze?

-Wszystko w porządku, prawdopodobnie jest po prostu głodna.- Harry uspokaja, zabierając Darcy od Louis’a i wtykając butelkę w jej usta. - Nie martw się, wkrótce będziesz wiedzieć, jak ją traktować. - Harry wycisnął szybki pocałunek na czole Louis’a.

\- Będę? Myślisz? - Louis był sceptyczny. Był świetny jeśli chodzi o śpiące, szczęśliwe dzieci. Był wspaniały jeśli chodzi o dzieci innych ludzi. Ale jego własne, płaczące dziecko? Nie tak bardzo.

\- Tak, wiem, że będziesz. - Harry uśmiechnął się, kołysząc Darcy w zgięciu łokcia.- Chodź tu. - Poklepał miejsce na kanapie obok siebie. Louis usiadł niepewnie, z drżącymi dłońmi. Harry ostrożnie usunął butelkę z ust Darcy, zanim podał ją Louis’owi. Po upewnieniu się, że wygodnie jej w jego ramionach (i nie płacze), ułożył się z powrotem na kanapie czując się swobodniej. Kiedy Darcy radośnie ssała swoją butelkę, Louis w końcu spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Jak mi idzie? - zapytał nieśmiało.

\- Świetnie. - Harry zapewnił. - Nawet prawidłowo podtrzymujesz jej głowę, co jest ważne.

\- Po prostu czuję, jakbym był gówniany w tym wszystkim, wiesz? - Harry objął ramieniem Louis’a, przebiegając palcami po jego włosach (to prawdopodobnie najlepsze uczucie na świecie). - Nauczysz się, i nie jesteś w tym gówniany. Po prostu wyluzuj, wierząc, że nie chcesz jej skrzywdzić. - Harry poradził. - Będziesz świetnym tatą, dobrze? Będę z Tobą przez cały czas, obiecuję. - Louis owinął rękę wokół Darcy, a Harry wokół niego. Louis uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że poślubił tak dobrą i wspierającą osobę. Gdzie byłby bez Harry’ego, jego kotwicy? Może Harry miał rację. Mógłby nauczyć się robić te ojcowskie rzeczy.

\- Kocham cię. - Harry wyszeptał w jego włosy.

\- Ja też cię kocham. - Odpowiedział Louis.


End file.
